Wspomnienie
by Zoe125
Summary: Krzywdzone dziecko i jego wspomnienia


Dziewczynka czeka na powrót taty.

Razem z mamą siedzą przy kuchennym stole. Nóżki dziecka nie sięgają podłogi. Mała ze zniecierpliwieniem bawi się łyżeczką od herbaty.

- Kiedy wróci tata? - pyta po raz kolejny.

- Lada chwila będzie w domu – odpowiada cierpliwie mama.

Za oknem ciemnieje, wiatr chłoszcze gałęziami o szyby. Zanosi się na burzę. Dziewczynka sięga po szklankę i upija łyk słabej herbaty o bursztynowym kolorze. Wtedy słyszy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych.

- Tata! - krzyczy i zeskakuje na ziemię. Pędzi do przedpokoju, gdzie tata właśnie zdejmuje płaszcz i rzuca się do niego, tuląc mu się do kolan.

- A kto tak czule mnie wita? - mówi tata i podnosi dziecko pod sam sufit. Dziewczynka śmieje się radośnie i chichocze jak szalona. Krzywi się i protestuje, kiedy tata stawia ją na ziemi.

- No, no – słyszy. - Może wystarczy już tego dobrego?

Wspólnie idą do kuchni. Tata wita się z mamą i siada przy kuchennym stole. Dziewczynka wdrapuje się na krzesło i przygląda im się z zadowoleniem. Uwielbia, kiedy wszyscy są razem. W kuchni od razu robi się przytulniej.

- Tatusiu – wypala, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Cały dzień dziś rysowałam, wiesz? Narysowałam ciebie, mamę, siebie i czarnego kotka sąsiadów.

- To dobrze, że jesteś grzeczna – mruczy tata bez związku, przerzucając strony „Proroka Codziennego" i sięgając po filiżankę z kawą.

Dziewczynka już nie pyta, czy tata chce obejrzeć jej rysunki. Zawsze chce, ale nigdy nie ma na to czasu.

**x x x**

Dziewczynka i jej mama pieką babeczki. Dziecko chętnie pomaga, z ważną miną podając mamie poszczególne produkty. Mama nie może się jej nachwalić. Pyszny, waniliowy aromat rozchodzi się po całej kuchni. Mała z trudem powstrzymuje się od oblizania łyżki (mama zawsze bardzo się o to gniewa). Czeka cierpliwie, aż ciastka wystygną. To ulubiony przysmak taty. Później ładnie udekoruje tacę, wyjmie świąteczny talerzyk i zaniesie tatusiowi babeczki.

Gdy mama daje znać, że babeczki są już gotowe, mała pospiesznie wyjmuje tacę, talerzyk, kolorowe serwetki i sztuczną różę w pąsowym kolorze. Przygryzając koniuszek języka, starannie dekoruje tacę, układa babeczki na talerzyku. Dostojnym krokiem wychodzi z kuchni, niosąc przed sobą tacę z takim namaszczeniem, że mama nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Dziewczynka kolanem popycha drzwi i wchodzi do gabinetu, gdzie o tej porze rezyduje tata. Rezyduje to właściwe słowo. Usłyszała je któregoś dnia i bardzo jej się ono spodobało. Mama mówiła, że królowie i książęta rezydują w swoich zamkach. Tak, to odpowiednie słowo w odniesieniu do taty.

- Tatusiu – mówi nieśmiało dziewczynka. - Przyniosłam ci babeczki...

Tata właśnie czyta gazetę. Podnosi wzrok i patrzy na dziecko. Jego brodatą twarz rozjaśnia lekki uśmiech.

- Moja mała gospodyni – mówi i pomaga jej odstawić tacę na biurko. Dziecko lekko się zasapało pod jej ciężarem, ale uśmiech rozświetla pyzatą buzię. - Piekłaś razem z mamą, prawda?

Dziewczynka kiwa głową i przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czekając na dalsze pochwały. Ale tata z powrotem zatapia się w gazecie. Mała przygryza wargę. Wie, że nie wolno przeszkadzać tatusiowi, kiedy czyta. Ale nie może się powstrzymać.

- Co tam czytasz, tato? - pyta.

- Sprawozdanie z ostatnich rozgrywek ligowych Quidditcha – odpowiada nieobecnym głosem mężczyzna. Rzuca na córkę roztargnione spojrzenie. - A wiesz chociaż, co to jest Quidditch?

Jak miałaby nie wiedzieć? Tatuś grał kiedyś w narodowej drużynie, cały dom pełen jest pucharów, plakatów, albumów ze zdjęciami i wycinkami z gazet.

- Wiem – odpowiada nieco urażona. - Ty w to kiedyś grałeś. Latałeś na miotle i łapałeś znicza.

Tata odkłada gazetę i uśmiecha się.

- To prawda – mówi z rozmarzeniem w głosie. - Dobre to były czasy, ech, człowiek był wtedy młody i wysportowany. Wiesz, że kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, miałem już własną miotłę i latałem tak, że żaden z kolegów nie mógł mnie dogonić? Cztery lata wtedy miałem...

Dziewczynka uwielbia, kiedy tata rozmawia z nią na poważnie.

- Maleńka, a nie chciałabyś nauczyć się latać? Kto wie, może odziedziczyłaś po mnie talent? - pyta tata łagodnie.

Dziecko stanowczo kręci głową.

- Nie lubię mioteł – odpowiada.

Tata wytrzeszcza oczy. - Dlaczego?

- Bo miotła drapie.

Kiedyś przewróciła się o miotłę i omal nie wyjęła sobie oka witkami. Przy okazji podrapała sobie mocno twarz i od tamtego czasu unika mioteł jak tylko może.

- Aha – mówi tata. - Rozumiem.

Z jego twarzy znika uśmiech, spojrzenie znów staje się nieobecne. Mężczyzna znów wraca do lektury gazety.

Dziewczynka wychodzi z gabinetu ze łzami w oczach. Znów zrobiła coś nie tak.

**x x x**

Gdy rodzice pytają, co chciałaby dostać na piąte urodziny, dziewczynka jest już mądrzejsza.

- Własną miotłę – odpowiada.

Rodzice wymieniają między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia.

- Miotłę? - pyta tata.

- Tak, miotłę – odpowiada rezolutnie dziewczynka. - Będę latać na miotle. Tatuś będzie mnie uczył.

Tata łapie córkę w objęcia.

- Moja krew! - mówi dumnie. - Wiesz co, mała? Wybierzemy się w przyszłym tygodniu na Pokątną i razem wybierzemy jakąś miotłę!

- A potem pójdziemy na lody – dodaje dziewczynka przebiegle.

- Na podwójną porcję – obiecuje tata.

**x x x **

Dziewczynka bardzo się boi, ale nie śmie tego okazać. Siedzi okrakiem na miotle, dłońmi kurczowo ściska jej trzonek. Unosi się zaledwie pięć stóp nad ziemią, ale dla niej jest to i tak zbyt wysoko.

- No to jak, ruszamy? – pyta tata.

Mała kiwa głową, blada ze strachu. Pochyla się i miotła rusza do przodu. Pęd powietrza uderza dziewczynkę w twarz, tamuje oddech, rozplata warkocze i omal nie strąca jej z miotły. Ale dziecko zaciska dłonie na trzonku jeszcze mocniej i po chwili czuje, że zaczyna panować nad sytuacją. Pruje przed siebie równym tempem, a wiatr, który przed chwilą chłostał ją niemiłosiernie po twarzy, teraz łagodnie muska jej policzki. Tata leci tuż obok, jak zawsze czujny. Mała uśmiecha się do niego, a on w odpowiedzi przesyła jej pocałunek.

- Do wierzby i z powrotem! – komenderuje mężczyzna.

Dziewczynka okrąża wierzbę, zwalniając przy tym tempo lotu i wraz z tatą wraca na podwórko, skąd oboje rozpoczęli lot. Ojciec i córka lądują na lekko ugiętych nogach. Spod butów pryska błoto.

- Genialne! – zachwyca się tata. Porywa córkę z miotły i tuli ją do siebie. – Masz talent, mała, ja ci to mówię! Wystartowałaś jak prawdziwy zawodowiec!

Dziewczynka wtula się w objęcia ojca i mruczy z rozkoszy. Jest jej tak dobrze…

**x x x**

Dziewczynka – nie, już nie dziewczynka, a dziewczyna – szaleńczo gna na miotle. Pęd powietrza szarpie jej warkocze i chłoszcze po twarzy, ale ona nie zwraca na to najmniejszej uwagi. Robi pętlę wokół wierzby i pewnie chwyta trzepoczącego się w jej gałęziach znicza.

- Mam! – krzyczy.

Ojciec unosi w górę kciuk. Córka triumfalnie odwzajemnia ten gest.

- To co, teraz kafle? – pyta mężczyzna. – Czy masz już dosyć na dzisiaj?

- Nigdy nie mam dosyć – odpowiada stanowczo trzynastolatka. Wierzchem dłoni ociera spocone czoło. – Dawaj kafla, tato, i stawaj na bramce!

**x x x**

Dziewczyna wraca do domu każdego lata. Ojciec zawsze wykrzykuje na jej widok „aleś ty urosła!", podczas gdy ona ma wrażenie, że to jej tata się kurczy. Włosy siwieją mu coraz bardziej, broda się przerzedziła, chód stał się mniej sprężysty. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że tata szybko się postarzał.

Już nie trenują razem. Tata asystuje jej przy treningach i udziela mnóstwa cennych rad, ale nie dołącza do niej. Jak sam mawia, bolą go wszystkie kości. Nie może się natomiast nachwalić córki.

Po treningach oboje siadają w gabinecie taty, przy kominku, w którym wesoło trzaska ogień. Piją mocną, czarną kawę bez cukru i rozmawiają. Ojciec wspomina z nostalgią swoje młode lata i sportową karierę. Interesuje się postępami córki w nauce, podpytuje o chłopców. Snują wspólne plany na sierpień. Raz jest to Prowansja, innym razem greckie wyspy.

We wzroku taty dziewczyna widzi miłość i uznanie.

**x x x**

Dziewczyna nie ma już ojca. Jej tata odszedł cicho i spokojnie we śnie, w drugi dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Pozostały po nim puchary, albumy z wycinkami, osobiste drobiazgi i coś, co zaszczepił swojej córce. Miłość do Quidditcha. Do tego cholernego Quidditcha.

**x x x **

Dziewczyna – nie, już nie dziewczyna, a młoda kobieta – kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, Angelina Johnson, chwyta miotłę pewnym ruchem i wychodzi na boisko. Ryk tłumu nie wzbudza w niej najmniejszych emocji. Chłodnym wzrokiem patrzy na zachmurzone niebo, oceniając warunki pogodowe.

Na dźwięk gwizdka odbija się od ziemi i wzbija w górę. Wiatr chłoszcze ją po twarzy, ale już nie rozplątuje włosów. Angelina zatacza koło wokół boiska, a pierwsze krople deszczu spływają jej po twarzy. To deszcz, nie łzy. Ona nigdy nie płacze.

_"Chcę z tobą być jak dawniej sam na sam,  
By dobrze, tak jak dawniej, było nam._

Przy tobie, tak jak dawniej, siądę tuż  
I będę aż do świtu milczeć już;

I tylko będę słuchać twoich słów,  
A ty znów, tak jak dawniej, do mnie mów.

Ja wiem, jak ci jest trudno przemóc grób,  
Lecz zrób to, jeśli możesz, dla mnie zrób..." *

* fragment wiersza „Ojciec" Jana Brzechwy. Poszczególne słowa wiersza zostały przeze mnie nieco zmodyfikowane na potrzeby opowiadania.


End file.
